Percy Jackson: A Chaos Twist
by AjSummer
Summary: Percy Jackson was cast out as a cheater, a liar, and plans on leaving camp. Skylar Fay was an unclaimed demi-god, stuck in a coma. When a mysterious, powerful man claims Skylar as his daughter and asks Percy to join his family, what will happen? Now the two are known as Titan and Mystic, and when they run into a few demi-gods on a quest, things start to go wild. - Chaos - Persassy
1. Chapter 1

-Percy's POV-

"I just don't understand, Annabeth. I've done my best to make you happy, all I could possibly have done. So why are you mad at me?"

"You should know Percy! You promised me she meant nothing to you. You practically cheated on me!"

"What are you talking about?! Annabeth. I love you. You, and only you, I swear it on the River Styx."

"So why did you kiss her?"

"Kiss who?! I didn't kiss anyone except you!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, clearly not buying it. Well, it was true. I didn't kiss anyone. The one time I'm actually telling the truth she doesn't believe me. Just great.

I decided to try again. "Annabeth I wouldn't do that to you."

"Just leave. Go, and don't come back."

"You can't just kick me out of camp half-blood! It's my home as well as yours!"

"Find a new home. You are not welcome here anymore."

And with that, she turned and ran. Leaving me dumbfounded with a broken heart.

I was not eager to leave camp half blood. Nor was I eager to go to dinner. So I headed back to my cabin and did what any man did when his girlfriend dumps him. I put on my footy pjs, grabbed my teddy bear, and sobbed till I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to blood shot eyes. So after about an hour of trying to get the back to normal, and standing in the mirror perfecting my smile, I walked into sword fighting class to a nice happy greeting.

Some kids whispered and gave me dirty looks, others completely refused to look my way. Weird.. I thought.

I spotted Thalia with a few of her other hunters, but when she looked my way she was quick to find something else to look at. I walked over to her, but before I reached her Annabeth showed up and linked arms with her and walked away.

I scanned the rest of the crowed. Nico!

"Hey man, wanna practice?" I asked indicating to my sword Riptide.

He glanced at me looking slightly embarrassed.

"Um.. Sorry man. I'm kinda busy."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Stuff." He said, and shadow travelled away.

Ok, now THAT was weird. I walked towards a dummy.

"Hey Jason!" I said.

(Oh I'm sorry I meant a dummy as in a practice dummy)

Oh. Right. *rewind*

I uncapped Riptide and went over the basics.

Slash.

Stab.

Shield.

I wasn't aware of Hazel coming towards me until it was too late.

"PERCY JACKSON GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I'm pretty sure my face went red. I'm not used to being yelled at by hazel. Usually Franks the poor victim.

"Y-yes Hazel?" I stuttered.

"YOU CHEATED ON ANNABETH?!"

"WHAT?! NO! I WOULD NE-" I got cut off by a smack to the face.

Well hello hand, meet my face.

"Hazel." My voice was surprisingly calm. A little creepy now that I think about it. "Why would you think I cheated on Annabeth?"

"Well.. Well because she told me you did."

Then I understood. Obviously I'm a child of Poseidon not Athena so excuse my slowness. But I got the message. I was no long welcomed here. Annabeth made sure of that.

The rest of the day went no better than it did in the beginning. I decided to go visit my father sense all my friends seemed to of decided me guilty without a proper trial. Where was justice?! I may be a demigod but I'm a citizen too! Ok ok, whatever not the point.

I walked straight into the lake, and thought out, "uh, hello? Sea creatures? Yeah um, I could use a ride here."

A sea horse came out of nowhere, "yeah yeah, but next time bring me a taco will yuh?"

"You do realized it would fall apart- you know what? Sure thing man."

If sea horses can give you dirty looks, this one did. "I'm a girl."

"Right! Sorry."

Ok I know what your thinking. Sea horses are small you can't ride them. Well you see, I AM PERCY JACKSON, SON OF THE SEA GOD, RIDER OF GIANT SEA HORSES. So yes, I rode a sea horse. Get used to it.

"Dad!" I said, walking in.

"Percy my boy! Come and sit down."

I looked around. Sit down, where exactly? The front room was the size of a ballroom, but down a sea green carpet was a giant throne were my father sat. The walls were decorated with shells and sea plants, but nope, not seeing any chairs.

"Um.. I think I'll stand. But thanks dad."

"No problem son. And by the way congratulations."

"What?" I asked.

"I hear you got a new girlfriend! I never liked that Annabeth chick. No, too scary." He shivered. "Too much like her mother. Now who's this new lucky lady?" He asked.

"Dad. Annabeth broke up with me. Said that I cheated on her and now everyone hates me." I said, my voice cracking on her name.

"Ah. I see." He stopped and seemed to ponder this for a moment. "So why did you do it?"

"What?" I asked astonished. "Dad! I didn't! I would never!"

"A son who cheats is no son of mine." he said, snapping his fingers. I felt my connections as a son of Poseidon fade.

Rage boiled inside of me. "Dad. My fatal flaw is loyalty. How could I possible cheat on the girl I love?" I asked, hands trembling.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you. Did you not hear me?" He spoke like he was talking to a three year old.

"Fine." I said, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -Percy POV-**

I walked out of the lake completely dry. It's one of the perks of being a son of Poseidon. I don't have to get wet unless I want to.

I walked through the forest, looking down not really paying attention to where I walked until I walked into a tree.

_What? I know this path by heart that tree was not there!_ I thought rubbing my head.

"Right you are!" A voice boomed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I uncapped Riptide and spun around. In front of me stood a tall man wearing a pitch black and dark purple suit with tan skin. He grinned down at me, with an Apollo white smile, and starry eyes. Literally. The dude had the galaxy in his eyes. I'm sure if you looked close enough you could see every constellation.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously

"Perseus Jackson! Why, hello there!"

I looked at him with my best expression of 'uh... Are you stupid?'

"You are not Perseus Jackson" I said shaking my head.

The strange mystery man just stood there staring at me.

And then he clutched his side and fell over laughing. "You're funnier than they say! No but really. Percy, my name is Chaos."

"Chaos... As in the Chaos? Chaos, creator of all?" I asked.

"The one and only!" And he boomed. "Now down to the point. I need a... favor."

"A favor?" I scoffed. "And you're asking me... Why? I mean don't take it the wrong way but..." I trailed off not really sure where I was going with that.

Chaos sighed. "Yes Percy. A favor. I need you to go and get Skylar."

"Skylar?" I frowned. "This is the big favor you needed from me? To go and bring you the crazy chick?"

Chaos smiled. "Skylar is very special. She is in a... Trance. Yes, trance works. You see, as you already know Skylar has been unclaimed. She is very powerful. So powerful I had to put a spell on her. Well you see, that spell didn't go very well. It was supposed to disguise her as one of the big three's daughters. Instead, it made her unstable." He sighed.

"Wait hold up. How did that tree get here anyways?" I asked.

"Seriously?" Chaos raised an eyebrow. "I tell you all that and you ask about a tree?" He sighed. "It's a portal. Now can we get back to the point?"

"Ok sure. So, Skylar is some powerful dude's daughter but was supposed to be claimed by one of the big three, but obviously that didn't happen. So now she is stuck in the infirmary and you want me to just go in and get her?" I asked incredulously.

"Precisely." Chaos smiled.

"Yeah... Sure ok. Why not?"

"Great! Meet you back here!" He said, as I walked off towards camp.

I walked away from Chaos, and headed back towards the camp. When I got there I heard a bunch of yelling. I followed the voices when I heard they belonged to Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper. They were gathered in front of the Zeus cabin, yelling at each other. They have been yelling at each other sense they got back from a quest the four of them went on to help a few new demi-gods that were being attacked. Normally the satyrs would go and protect all of the new Demi-gods but lately we've been a little short of them. There was a sickness going around that the Satyrs couldn't seem to recover from. Let's just say we've planted a lot more trees. I crept up on the side of the cabin to listen in to what they were arguing about this time.

"I didn't ask for you to jump in front of me! I can protect myself you know!' Hazel shouted.

"Well excuse me for trying to protect my girlfriend!" Screamed Frank.

"It was only a hellhound! I'm the daughter of Hades for Zeus' sake!'" She shot back.

Meanwhile Piper was yelling at Jason, "Just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite does not mean I can't take care of myself! The whole time you were treating me like a seven year old!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" Screamed Jason.

"I'm a Demi-god! My whole life is based on trying not to get killed!"

"Well, maybe I was just trying to make life easier for you!"

"You were acting like I was Skylar!" Piper Screamed!

Skylar! Right! I silently cursed to myself in Greek. I need to get Skylar. I walked away from the cabin and headed towards the Infirmary. When I walked in, Chiron was standing there talking to one of the campers.

"Ah, Percy! Are you okay?" He greeted me.

"Yes… Why wouldn't I be?" I could feel my face going hot. I was a really bad liar.

Chiron studied me for a moment. "Well, because you just walked into the infirmary."

"Oh, right. Yes, I'm fine. I was looking for someone."

"Annabeth?" He asked.

I felt my anger rising. Annabeth. I'm losing everything because she thinks I cheated on her. But, at the same time when I think of her I get that piercing feeling in the bottom of my stomached. You know, the one that feels like someone took a knife from your kitchen drawer and stabbed you repeatedly? Yeah, that one. I'll admit even though she tore out my heart and threw it under an elephant's foot, I'm still deeply in love with her.

"A-Annabeth?" I squeaked, my voice a few notches higher than usual.

"Um... Yes. You know, about Thalia's height, blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, daughter of Athena, will gut you like a fish with her dagger if you make a wrong move? Your _girlfriend_?"

I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes. "She's not my girlfriend anymore." I whispered.

Chiron's eyes widened and then a look of realization spread on his face. "I'm sorry Percy."

"Yeah, um… Right." I said, leaving the infirmary.

Great. How can I get Skylar with Chiron in there? I walked around the camp a little watching the other campers. They all looked so happy oblivious to the obvious depression I was in. I wished to be as carefree as I once was like them. Apollo's kids were in a line practicing archery, while the Hunters where glaring at them, then trying to show off. The Aphrodite kids were surrounding some poor camper, giving him a makeover. The kids of Hephaestus where working on a new dragon, probably a sister for the Argo II''s dragon, Festus. The kids of Athena where gathered around some table, probably researching stuff I would never understand. Other campers where in their group of brothers and sisters, or down in the arena sword fighting.

I walked towards the Poseidon cabin, but when I tried to enter a wall of water came up and blocked the entrance. Poseidon's voice boomed out, "I disowned you. You are not allowed to enter!"

My anger started to rise once again. "Can't I at least get my stuff?" I muttered.

"Hmm..." He said. "Fine you get five minutes, then I want you out."

The water wall vaporized leaving the entrance open. I walked in a headed straight towards my dresser. I grabbed a bag from under it and packed a few clothes. A couple of shorts, orange camp half-blood shirts, underwear, and a sea green hoodie. I then went into my bathroom and grabbed my deodorant, tooth brush, and toothpaste. I had to pack light if I was going to be on the run. There was no way I would be able to stay at camp now. Maybe I could beg to the Romans to let me join. I went over to my night stand where a picture of me and Annabeth was. I picked it up and stared at it, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. Then I threw it. Yep, I threw it. Glass shattered on the floor. I opened one of the drawers of my nightstand and took out a photo album. In it were a bunch of photos of me growing up with my mom, my dad and me, and photos of my friends from camp since I arrived when I was twelve. I went through and took out every photo with Annabeth in it and tore it to shreds. My cheeks where hot with tears, but I didn't care. No, I was way too hurt to care. I froze when I came across a photo of Annabeth smiling next to me and Thalia. It was back when I first met Thalia, when she came back alive from her tree. I folded it and stuffed it in my pocket. Then I ripped out a page of the album that had pictures of all my friends, and one of my mom. I put the page in my bag, zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder. Then I took Riptide out of my pocket, put in on my bed, and said, "Here. Take this back. I don't want it anymore, I don't need your help." I waited a few minutes, and when the pen didn't magically appear back into my pocket, I assumed Poseidon herd, so I left the cabin.

As I walked out no one seemed to notice the packed bag over my shoulder, or if they did, no one cared. I walked over to the weapon shed, and grabbed a dagger. It was made of Celestial Bronze with a black handle that surprisingly fit into my hand perfectly. On the blade was carved 'Για να σκοτώσουν', meaning 'to kill'.

Huh. What a nice name. I tucked the dagger under my shirt. Normally, I would use a sword, but sense I'm going to be on the run, I'm going to need something small and easy to carry. Now, to go and get Skylar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **-Percy's POV- **

With my bag slung over my shoulder and my new dagger tucked under my shirt,I walked back towards the infirmary and stopped just outside the door. I listened for a moment trying to hear if anyone was inside. All was quiet except a shuffling noise. I peeked, through the door to see Travis Stoll shifting through a bag.

Travis Stoll just casually going through a bag in the camp's infirmary, gee, I wonder how that could go wrong. Hint the sarcasm. It hasn't been the first time Travis has snuck into the infirmary to put his nose wear it didn't belong. Just last week he had stolen a huge amount of nectar, and mixed it into the big jug of Dakota's Kool-Aid that he sends for the camp every once in a while. The campers where insanely drugged up on sugar. Half the camp was destroyed just from Leo running around on fire. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, I find myself smiling my goofy grin at the memory.

I stuffed my bag behind one of the bushes that lined the outside of the cabin, and walked in quietly, careful not to let Travis hear me enter. As I had hoped for, Travis was oblivious to my entering of the cabin and kept looking in the big bag of stuff, which contained of what, I didn't have a clue. I hoped it wasn't too dangerous though.

I squatted behind one of the unoccupied beds, and peered around the corner to see what Travis was doing. The infirmary was empty besides the unconscious Skylar, and a sick, feverish, Hermes child. I silently watched Travis, praying to the gods he wouldn't notice me in here. Then I mentally slapped myself across the face for praying to the gods. I didn't need them anymore. Well, that's what I kept telling myself anyways.

My mind drifted back to my surroundings as Travis muttered, "Aha! I found it."

I looked to see what he had pulled out of his bag. It was an empty syringe. Why would he be looking for a syringe? I shrugged it off and decided he wasn't doing anything stupid- ok well, nothing dangerous, and silently crept backwards, and re-entered making my presence known.

Travis jumped as I 'entered' the infirmary. He quickly pocketed the syringe and turned around trying to act normal. "Hey Percy, what you doing in here?" He asked.

I shrugged, then walked to the cabinet of medicine, and tried to pretend I was looking for some Tylenol. "Have a headache." I said, in what I hoped was a casual tone. I've never been the best liar.

"Oh. Okay." And with that, he hurried out of the cabin.

I guess at the time it didn't seem to matter at the fact demi-gods usually don't get headaches, because they rarely ever get sick.

I peeked back outside the infirmary door, and grabbed the bag I had hidden behind the bush. I once again slung it over my shoulder then went over to Skylar's bed.

You would think her being in what seemed to be a coma, she would be hooked up to all sorts of wires. Nope, that wasn't the case at all. She laid there perfectly like she was in a deep sleep, which in a way, I guess she was. After all, Chaos had said she was in some sort of trance. Maybe she didn't realize she was even asleep for so long. Maybe if she awakes, no,_ when_ she awakes, it was seem like she has only slept for five minutes.

_I_ _wonder if she's hungry_. I suddenly thought._ Dang, I know I'm hungry. _

I scowled at my rumbling tummy.

I went over to one of the giant windows of the cabin that were supposed to make you feel better about being locked up in bed, even though personally I thought it made being stuck in bed worse, and opened it. I threw my bag out of the window and herd it thump as it hit the ground. Now for the hard part.

I walked back over to Skylar and looked at her peaceful body, just lying there in an endless sleep. I kind of felt bad about moving her, but aye, what has to be done, has to be done.

I gently scooped her up in my arms, bridal style, or as I like to think of it, baby style. I made sure her head was against my chest so it didn't swing around. She may be asleep, but I'm sure she wouldn't be happy about her head flopping around.

I stared down at her, in a way, she was beautiful. She had tan skin, but it was lighter than mine. Light freckles splattered across her nose, and under her eyes; they were barely noticeable. I only noticed them from the sun shining through the cabin, highlighting her skin. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, with a few golden highlights, but a few darker streaks as well. I wonder if she dyes her hair. I assumed she did since I've never seen someone with hair like hers. As the sun continued to highlight her skin, I wondered what color her eyes were. I don't think anyone knows, or if they did, they didn't remember. Her eyes have been closed for too long.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself, then carefully climbed through the window, cradling Skylar in my arms. Once I got through the window I paused. Great, now how am I supposed to grab my bag and close the window? I sighed, and kicked the bag quietly over to a bush. Nothing was really behind the infirmary except a few trees that slowly morphed into a forest, and some patches of flowers. When I was satisfied of where my bag was, I continued through the trees, towards the border of Camp Half-Blood.

_I really hope no one is seeing me kidnapping Skylar... or should I say... Kid-sleeping? Hah... wow I can't even begin to describe how lame that was. _I thought.

I continued traveling through the trees, trying my best to keep to the shadows, when I heard a twig snap, that didn't crush under my own step.

I paused, and listened, but the other movement seemed to pause as well.

I sighed and continued walking again, but quieter this time, and straining to listen for any other sounds.

Then I heard it again. This time, a rustling noise, like someone was hiding in the bushes. I carefully did a 360 scan of my surroundings, trying to pick up who was following me. Then I saw a dark shadow, standing not too far away. I set Skylar down on the ground gently and unsheathed my dagger. "Whose there?" I asked.

When I thought the figure was going to charge at me I tensed, but he only turned around and ran the other way. I sighed, and sheathed my dagger, then bent to pick up Skylar once more.

I turned around and nearly dropped Sklyar.

"You- you brought her." Said Chaos.

I didn't realize I had crossed the camp borders a while back. I guess you don't notice these things when you're worried about being followed.

"Yes." I simply replied. I said I was going to, didn't I? "I have to get back now. I need to hide my trail."

Lord Chaos simply nodded as he scooped up Skylar in his arms. "Thank you Percy. Now, go finish what you need to do. I want to talk to you once again when you're done."

I nodded and turned around. Why did Chaos want to talk to me now? I still don't understand why he wanted Skylar. I also don't understand why I just went and did what he said without much question. I guess I'll blame it on being betrayed. And boredom, yes definably blaming it on boredom.

As I walked back towards camp I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, like everything was about to change, more than just being betrayed. I walked back to where I left my bag, then when I bent over to pick it up, I heard a loud mixture of voices from the Infirmary. I crept up, already knowing what the commotion was about.

"-n't understand how someone who has been unconscious for so long, can just, poof, disappear."

_That was Chiron's voice. _

"Well you better find her, she is a very powerful demi-god as you already know."

_Zeus? The gods were here? _

"Yes lord Zeus, I'm aware of her being a powerful demi-god, but maybe it would help if you told us who her godly parent was?"

I bit my lip. _Who was Skylar's godly parent? It must be one of the Big Three if she is so powerful._

"I'm afraid we don't know who her godly parent is. One thing is for sure, it isn't an Olympian god. But whoever it is, _whatever_ it is, is powerful." said Zeus.

I gulped. I just handed over possibly one of the most dangerous demi-gods in the world... Was it really my problem though? I'm not a part of Camp Half-Blood anymore. A sudden thought came to me. What did Chaos want, and how was I going to get back to him?

As if answering my thought, my pocket suddenly felt heavier. I pulled the object out, and examined it. It looked like one of Persephone's pearls, except it was black and seemed to be made of darkness. Not a scary darkness, like Hades, but a darkness like night.

A voice said in my head, _"It's like Persephone's pearl. It's called the _Orb of Night_. Throw it onto the ground by your feet, and it will take you to my planet. Planet Chaos."_

I twirled the ball around in my hand when I heard my not-so-father's voice.

"Percy? What are you doing over here, where you spying?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled, becoming angry. "I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Mm... what's that in your hand?" He asked, staring intensely at the orb of night.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

His eyes widened in understanding as he must of realized what I was holding. "Is that the-" he began.

"Yes." I cut him off, and threw it at the ground.

I heard a gasp, and Poseidon half yell half plead, "Percy, wait! Son you can't do this!"

I flinched at the word 'Son' and looked down at where I threw the orb. Where it had hit the ground a portal had formed. I looked up from the portal and straight at my not-so-father's panicked expression. "Actually, yes I can _dad_," I spat, and jumped right through the portal leaving Poseidon, along with my old life behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 –Percy's POV- **

When I came out of the portal I found myself standing in some sort of room. It was a bedroom that connected to a mini beach. The bed was king sized with black silk sheets and an ocean blue comforter. The headstand of the bed was polished oak wood, and carved into it were mini tridents. The floor was wooden and the walls where black. Across the bed mounted onto the wall was a giant flat screen television with a wooden desk that matched the bed's headstand.

I walked over to the desk and opened one of the doors. Inside was every game station, and a whole pull out rack of the best games. In the other drawers were black, grey, red, and dark blue clothes. I checked the size of the clothes and they were my size.

"Whoa." I said, breath taken.

I got up and looked at the rest of the room. On another wall next to the bed were two wooden doors. I opened them and gasped. Inside was a walk in closet. To the left of the closet were a bunch of black hoods, and a cloak. I looked at the cloak, it was pitch black except for the lining. The edges were sea green, like my eyes.

To the right of the closet was racks and racks of weapons. Swords were hanging up, some with shiny black blades, and others silver. There was also a shelf full of daggers and throwing knives. Then there was a stand that spun, and on it were a bunch of bows. In the middle of the spinning stand were hundreds of arrows.

I walked out of the closet and down a small hallway that connected to the room. To the right was a bathroom with a giant tub, a shower, a sink and obviously a toilet. All the tiling in the bathroom was sea green and black checkered. The sink counter was marble, and there was a drawer with different soaps that haven't been used yet.

I exited the bathroom and looked into the right room of the hallway. I froze. A mini fridge! I love mini fridges, okay? I opened the fridge and inside was a bunch of different foods. Sweets, fruit, meat, you name it. For a mini fridge it held a lot. The mini fridge was on a counter, and next to the fridge was a microwave. There were also cabinets with a few plates and bowls and cups. Then something caught my eye.

It was a coffee cup, except it was blue and said, Percy, son of Poseidon. There was a note attached to it. It read,

_ Percy,_

_ This is a special cup. It reads your status, so at the moment it says 'son of Poseidon', but it can be changed. You don't need to fill this cup up, all you have to do it think about what you want it to be filled with. It's like the camp half-blood cups. Anyways, enjoy the cup. _

_-Sincerely yours, Chaos _

I looked at the cup and thought, blue coke. The cup was now filled with my favorite drink. I smiled. _So if this cup is mine, does it mean this room is mine as well?_

"I'm glad you asked." Said a voice.

I jumped and spun around. Chaos stood before me an amused glint in his eyes. "Percy, I'd like to have a word with you." He said.

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Um. Okay Lord Chaos. What is it?"

"Please, call me Chaos. Anyways, I have decided to start my own family. Skylar, is my daughter. She was supposed to be kept safe at Camp Half-Blood while I dealt with... things... here. Now I have decided to bring her home. But you see, I fear she will be lonely here, causing her to be depressed. So, I came up with a solution! I'm going to build an army."

"Um, sir, Chaos.. sir. I don't understand. Are you saying you're gonna build and army to entertain your daughter? Or, are you sticking her in an army?"

"I'm not just sticking her in any army. I want you to lead, and I would like for you to pick some trust worthy, strong fighters. They need to be dead though, it would be too suspicious if a bunch of demi –gods suddenly disappeared. The dead I will be able to sneak out and bring back to life. Then their identities can stay a secret on missions! Percy it could be wonderful, I could train you all and then you could go to different galaxies and planets to keep peace. The army can be like an all new family, not just for Skylar and me, but for you."

I found myself nodding at his words. It sounded good, but could I do it? Could I really lead an army, and start a new life?

As if reading my thoughts, which he probably was, he said, "Yes, I think you can do this Percy, you're a natural leader and don't even deny it because I'm sure Kronos and Gaea would even agree."

"Yeah I guess I lead against them, but those were my friends."

"And the new army will be your friends too. Just tell me who and I'll go get them Percy."

"What's the catch? Why me?" I asked.

Chaos sighed. "You are very strong Percy, that's why I chose you. Plus you were abandoned, and you didn't deserve that." He smiled. "And as for the catch? I want you to be my son as well. Skylar could be your sister, and I your father. I could give you my powers as well, and I can train you along with Skylar. We can be the most powerful family ever known."

"Y-You want to adopt m-me?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, Percy." He replied with a smile.

I studied him for a moment. His eyes sparkled with generosity, and I believed that he cared. "Yes, I will be your son, and leader of your new army." I said.

He enveloped me into a hug. "Welcome to the family, son."

I hugged him back. "Thank you father." We broke apart and I couldn't help but ask, "Where is Skylar now? Is she okay?"

"She is fine, she's in her room at the moment still asleep, but the spell should now wear off in a few days. Once she wakes up we can fill her in on the army and our new family. We will also pick code names, for the new secret identity. For now, let's start with gathering the new soldiers for our army, shall we?" And with that, he walked out of my new room and led me down a series of hallways, to discuss who to break out of the Underworld.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chaos lead me into a conference type room. It had a giant black table, lined with cushiony black chairs. On one end of the table was a bigger chair with shooting stars moving around on it that was obviously meant for Chaos himself. On the other end of the table was another two bigger chairs similar to the head chair, but slightly smaller.

"This is our meeting room. The top chair is mine, and these two," He gestures to the other two chairs, "shall hopefully be yours and Skylars."

"Hopefully?" I ask.

Chaos gave a weak smile. "As in, hopefully Skylar agrees to join."

"Okay, so me and Skylar will be commanding together?"

"That's the plan." Chaos replied. "Now take a seat over here for now. No need to sit so far away from each other, I don't bite. Much."

"Right." I said sitting down. "So these new soldiers… do I just pick any past demi-god that died?"

"Yes pretty much. As long as they're still in the underworld then I can get them."

"What about demi-gods that have died, and became constellations?" I asked, with a sudden idea.

"I supposed that would work as well. Who did you have in mind exactly?" Chaos asked.

"Well…" I started. "There were these two hunters of Artemis, Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo. They both died on a quest with me and Zoe was sent into the stars. I would like them both on the army if possible."

Chaos snapped his fingers and a pencil and notepad appeared out of nowhere. He picked up the pencil and wrote down two names. Zoe's and Bianca's I'd guess.

"Two down. Who else?" He asked when finishing.

"Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf." I said. Gods I missed them.

"A charm speaker and a builder?" Chaos asked.

"Only the best." I replied.

He wrote down the two names. "Anyone else?"

"Luke Castellan." I said, before even realizing what just came out of my mouth.

Chaos must have noticed because he smiled and said, "You don't seem so sure."

I took a deep breath. "Luke was the original lightening thief. He was mad at the gods for not paying attention to their kids, so he tried to make them destroy their selves. He almost succeeded but I had returned the bolt."

"Ah yes I remember this." Said Chaos.

I looked at him quizzically. "You do?"

"Of course! I make it my business to know the business on other planets. If I wasn't all up in your business I wouldn't be doing my business, now would I?"

"Um… sure." I said confused.

"Anyways. Luke became Kronos host didn't he? So why would you recruit him to the army."

"Luke.." I started. I paused thinking how to word this. "Luke is a good guy. He felt unloved and he was tricked into thinking if he worked for Kronos he would be loved. In the end, he was the one to defeat Kronos. So yes, I want him in my army as well."

"Very well. I shall collect them soon." Said Chaos.

"Collect who?" said a new voice.

Chaos and I both looked up.

"Skylar?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Chaos was the first to come out of shock that Skylar was awake. He got up and pulled her into a bone crunching hug.

"C-can't breathe," She gasped.

"Oops, sorry." Chaos said letting go.

I decided now was a good time to introduce myself. "Hey Skylar. I'm.." I trailed off.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you not know your name or something?" She asked.

"It's not that. It's just I don't want to be known as that anymore. I want a new life."

"Skylar, how are you awake?" Chaos cut in.

"I- I don't know. I was walking but it was pitch black. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face. I walked forward hoping to find some light, when I walked off a cliff. I fell down, through the darkness-"She shuddered. "Then I slowed down and saw a bunch of lights flying past me, kind of like shooting stars. I looked down and saw the ground below me and readied myself for the landing. When I got on the ground, I saw this giant black palace that reflected the galaxy. I walked towards it, and the doors swung open. I walked inside and saw a black orb, so I followed it. It led me down a series of hallways till finally I reached a door with my name on it. I walked inside and I saw..." She paused for a second, and I realized me and Chaos were both holding our breaths. She realized this too because she cracked a smile. "This isn't a scary story, I'm not about to announce some kind of human eating monster." She laughed.

Chaos and I glanced at each other. I knew better then to push aside dreams of Demi-gods, but I was pretty embarrassed about how caught up I was in it.

"Anyways." She began again. "When I opened the door, I saw myself. I was sleeping in a bedroom. I walked up to myself, curiosity getting the best of me, and reached out my hand. I touched her arm, or was it my arm? Well after I touched my sleeping self's arm, I woke up in a bed. The same bed I just imagined myself sleeping in. Then I got up and found my way here."

"A piece of her soul must of detached from her body, then found its way back, curing you from your trance faster than I was able to." Chaos whispered, more to himself then to me.

"Chaos," I said. 'The part she said about walking through darkness, then falling. Do you think she was in Tartarus, by Night's realm and fell into yours?"

Skylar cleared her throat. "Ahem, I'm right here you know.""

"It shouldn't have been possible. She should have died if she entered my realm that way. I suppose it's the only way she could have though." Said Chaos.

"Well, she is your daughter." I reminded him.

"His what?" Skylar asked.

That snapped us back to reality. "Come Skylar, sit." Chaos said motioning to the chairs at the table.

Skylar took a seat on the other side of Chaos, and looked at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath. "Well, Skylar you see…" He started before turning to me. "You see... this is a story for him to tell."

I glared at him. "What he means to say, is he it too chicken to tell you so I will do my best with explaining for him. You see, when you were born Chaos was dealing with stuff here and you weren't safe so he sent you to planet Earth where you were supposed to be disguised as one of the big three's children, and your powers masked. No one could know you were really a child of Chaos, because it would be too dangerous. When Chaos put the spell on you something went wrong and you went into a trance. Now we have brought you back. Chaos has decided to start an army. A small one, but a good one. We could become a family of our own, rule the galaxies. He has adopted me, and with your help we could command the army. So, do you accept?"

Skylar stared at me for a few seconds, and I twisted my fingers together under the table. Finally she spoke. "So I'm some super powerful demi-god, and you want me to command an army, with no experience, and with a stranger?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"Why you?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did Chaos choose you? If I'm gonna command and army with you, I need to know if I can trust you. So start by telling how you even came into this." She said.

I understood her reasoning, but I still felt nervous talking about it. I glanced at Chaos but he avoided my eyes. Looks like I'm on my own for this one. I decided I should just tell her.

"It started when my girlfriend, accused me of cheating on her. I had no clue what she was talking about, I've never even looked at another girl like how I looked at Annabeth." Aw great I could feel the tears coming, but I did my best to fight them down. "I went to my father, Poseidon, to ask him what I should do. When I got there he congratulated me on my new girlfriend. I told him what really happened, and he disowned me for breaking Annabeth's heart. Even when I told him I didn't do it, he didn't believe me. After that I ran into Chaos. He asked me to bring you to him so I packed a bag and did what he asked. I was planning on leaving after I dropped you off, but I had dropped my bag so when I went back to grab it my father saw me. He asked what I was doing and when I told him I was leaving he had the nerve to ask me to stay. I wasn't going to stay, not after his betrayal. I felt and orb in my pocket, and used it to transport myself to here. Then Chaos adopted me and told me his plans. Now here we are." I was crying now, but I was also angry.

I looked at Skylar and saw sympathy in her light blue eyes. I remembered when I had picked her up at the infirmary, and wondered what color her eyes where. They looked like ice, light blue, almost white, but they held warmness in them like fire.

"I'll join the army. Now what's this about collecting people?" She asked.

Chaos answered this time. "We have chosen the new members of the army. I will go and collect them, but first let's pick our new names." He turned to Skylar, "I suggest new names because if people on Earth find out who you are, it might not be very good."

Skylar nodded. "Okay. I'll be known as Mystic, because it's a mystery where 'Skylar' went."

I grinned. "I like the way you think, but it's the way you shouldn't think. I will be known as Titan, because no one would expect Percy Jackson, to be called Titan."

"Percy Jackson?" Skylar asked. "Oh. You saved Olympus. Twice." She shook her head. "How am I supposed to take you seriously when you name yourself Titan?"

"Well I am very serious." I said, in a fake extra-manly voice.

Mystic laughed and Chaos smiled.

"I'll let you two go and explore. I'm off to go and get the army." Chaos said, walking out of the room.

I looked at Mystic, "Well little sis, shall we?" I asked gesturing to the door.

"Yes, big brother. We shall."


	7. Chapter 7

**-Percy/Titan's POV-**

We all sat around the conference table waiting for Chaos to show up. It's been three months sense I've left camp and the army was born. We have been training non-stop. Waking up at five, in study hall by six, lunch at twelve then on to training. Dinner was at seven then after dinner we had free time until lights out at nine. It sounds tough, and in ways it is, but it's really not all that bad when with friends; especially with this group.

It was pretty awkward at first when everyone was here. I'd like to say I didn't cry but my mother always taught me to never lie. I felt responsible for all of their deaths so when I saw them I completely broke down with apologies. What do I get in return? A bro hug from Beckendorf, a hug from Silena, and a 'shut-up' slap from Zoe and Bianca. I considered myself forgiven after that.

Surprisingly Luke got along with the rest of the army pretty quickly. It turns out they all made up in the Underworld so when they got here the only introductions was for Huntress and Mystic. Huntress is Zoe Nightshade. All members of the army have code names that represent them in some way.

Beckendorf is Forge because he is a son of Hephaestus. Bianca is Angel because of her last name. Silena is Spirit because of her show of spirit towards making things right. Luke is Epsilon which means 'end' because he ended up being loyal in the end. Luke is second in command, Beckendorf is the third in command, then Bianca, then Silena. Zoe would have been in the ranks, but apparently she's had enough leading for now from when she was lieutenant for Artemis all those years.

"Thanks for waiting." Chaos said, taking his seat.

We all ended our conversations and dipped our head to Chaos.

"Why have you summoned us here father?" I asked.

"It's time for you first mission." He said, looking around at all of us.

We have been training a lot, and now it's time to prove what we've learned. I looked around the table nervously and found everyone else sharing glances as well.

'What is our mission, father?" Mystic asked.

"You must travel to the planet Fayez (Faze), and help with the war between the Mariquens (Mar-eh-quenz) and the Eroquay (Air-O-kay) in the fourth Galaxy."

"The 'maricans and the what?" Asked Angel.

"The _Mariquens_ and the Eroquay. I'm assuming we're helping the Eroquay?" replied Spirit.

"Yep. The Mariquens are trying to take over again and I'm afraid they're winning this war." Said Chaos putting down a file.

I looked over the file before passing it to Mystic. "So when do we leave?"

"Five minutes actually. Meet back up in the loading room. Meeting adjourned." Chaos said before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Wow our first mission." Said Huntress.

"Go grab anything you might need. The ship should be full of weapons and clothes but we can still bring our own weapons." I told them.

"Mission hasn't even started and you're already taking control." Epsilon joked.

"I'm trying to be a nice leader before Mystic gets her whip out and starts beating us all." I say.

Mystic punched my arm. "Shut up Titan, I'm the nice one!"

"And I'm the evil and handsome one." I said grinning.

"You wish. I'm not even sure if my mother could make you cute, any more than handsome." Spirit joked.

I stood up and puffed up my chest while putting my hands on my hips and doing my best super-man pose. "Aphrodite has nothing on me!"

Then there was silence. I looked at them all questioningly and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Angel lied trying to suppress a smile.

"Tell me!" I whined.

"Sorry Titan, but you wouldn't find it funny. It would just make you upset." Said Spirit.

"It has to do with Annabeth doesn't it?" I asked looking down at my shoes.

"Sorry man. But you walked into it." Said Epsilon.

"I guess I did." I said shaking my head and walking out.

I wasn't mad at them for bringing up Annabeth. They all knew she was a tough subject, but I've learned to control my feelings more. You might be wondering how they shared a joke without me knowing. Well, we have telepathic powers. We can mind message each other, but it's not like reading each other's thoughts. You only hear the other person if they want you to.

I went to my room and to my closet. I took off my regular black hoodie and switched it out for an enchanted one that creates a light shadow over your face. It's also impossible to be pulled off unless in complete emergencies. The shadow of the hoodie is light enough so you can see our faces, but dark enough so you can't make out any details.

We all had our own shadow box. It's like a locker except it's in the air. You focus on a combination and what you want to pull out or put in the locker, then when you reach out in front of you, you can pull it out.

I got my bow and arrow out (yes I learned to use a bow and arrow) and put it into my shadow box. Then I took my dagger that I brought from camp Half-Blood out and put it in as well. I modified it so it's now obsidian black and made out of a metal like black gold from Chaos' planet. It's one of my sharpest blades now and can cut through practically anything. I grabbed my sword Chaos had got me. It was also obsidian black and made of the same piercing metal. Down the center of the blade was a silver streak with the words '_Κυριαρχήστε όλων των'_ meaning '_conquer all'. _I call it Bob. It's my tribute as Titan to Bob the Titan.

After I put my two weapons into my shadow box and put my sword away so it now dangled by my side, I grabbed my cup which now read, 'Commander Titan, Son of Chaos' and headed to the loading room.

When I got to the room Mystic was already there along with Angel and Huntress. They were talking about something but stopped when they saw me.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Angel said shrugging.

"I'm starting to think that's all you can say today." I said with a chuckle.

Her face went hot. "I guess you're sort of right. 'nothing' has been my answer all day."

"It's really none of your business though." Mystic said with a shrug.

"Guys aren't trustworthy of secrets therefor thee may not know." Said Huntress, letting her old accent slipping in.

"I'll find out eventually" I said with an evil laugh. "Mwahahaha."

"Uh oh, looks like Titan's gone evil again." Said Epsilon walking up.

"Look who's talking" said Spirit walking up holding hands with Forge.

"Ha!" I said.

Mystic, Huntress and Angel rolled their eyes.

"Alright are we all ready?" asked Mystic.

"Yep." We said in unison.

"Great. All aboard the ship then let's get this over with." Mystic said walking onto the black space craft.

We all filed in behind her. When I walked in I was amazed. Everything was white, the roof, the floor, even white leather chairs. The middle of the ship was a circle and in the center stood a table with seven chairs ringed around it. In the front of the ship where two chairs and a bunch of technical stuff I had no clue how to work but according to Chaos it didn't matter because all I needed to do was tell it where to go.

The army sat down in the chairs and strapped themselves into the seats. We may be some kick-ass assassins but we aren't stupid enough to not where a seat belt **(A/N: I don't wear a seatbelt..)** Mystic and I sat up front by the controls.

I pushed the on button and the ship lit up making the inside of the ship glow. A female-robotic voice said, "Buckle up."

Mystic and I strapped ourselves in and the voice spoke again "Destination?"

"Planet Fayez, galaxy four." Spoke Mystic.

"Take off in 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…" The ship shot forward at the speed of light, making me and Mystic slam against our seats.

When the pressure subsided the voice said, "You are now free to walk about the ship. Destination will be reached in approximately fifteen minutes. Enjoy."

I slowly undid my seat belt and Mystic followed as we went to sit with the rest of the army.

"That was one take off." Said Epsilon when I entered the room.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm surprised you didn't fall out of your chair." I said nodding towards Huntress who's back faced the front of the ship.

"Actually the chairs all spun to face the front before takeoff." She said shrugging.

"Hmm. Smart." I said taking a seat next to Forge.

"Any one up for a game of go-fish?" asked Spirit.

We all shrugged. "Sure why not." Said Mystic.

Spirit started sorting the cards and I couldn't help but smile at the idea of playing go-fish in space, on the way to help a war in another galaxy.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. You know, school and all that. But here are the next few chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously in Percy Jackson: A Chaos twist **

_ "Annabeth I wouldn't do that to you."_

_"Just leave. Go, and don't come back."_

_"You can't just kick me out of camp half-blood! It's my home as well as yours!"_

_"Find a new home. Your not welcome here anymore."_

_"A son who cheats is no son of mine." he said, snapping his fingers. I felt my connections as a son of Poseidon fade._

_Rage boiled inside of me. "Dad. My fatal flaw is loyalty. How could I possible cheat on the girl I love?" I asked, hands trembling._

_"I don't know. That's why I asked you. Did you not hear me?" He spoke like he was talking to a three year old._

_"Fine." I said, and left._

_Travis muttered, "Aha! I found it."_

_I looked to see what he had pulled out of his bag. It was an empty syringe. Why would he be looking for a syringe?_

_"-n't undertand how some one who has been unconsious for so long, can just, poof, disapear."_

_That was Chiron's voice._

_"Well you better find her, she is a very powerful demi-god as you alredy know."_

_Zeus? The gods were here?_

_"Yes lord Zeus, I'm aware of her being a powerful demi-god, but maybe it would help if you told us who her godly parent was?"_

_"Percy? What are you doing over here, where you spying?" He asked._

_"No!" I yelled, becoming angry. "I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."_

_"Mm... what's that in your hand?" He asked, staring intensely at the orb of night._

_"Nothing." I shrugged._

_His eyes widened in understanding as he must of realized what I was holding. "Is that the-" he began._

_"Yes." I cut him off, and threw it at the ground._

_I heard a gasp, and Poseidon half yell half plead, "Percy, wait! Son you can't do this!"_

_I flinched at the word 'Son' and looked down at where I threw the orb. Where it had hit the ground a portal had formed. I looked up from the portal and straight at my not-so-father's panicked expression. "Actually, yes I can dad," I spat, and jumped right through the portal leaving Poseidon, along with my old life behind._

**(Surprise!) Chiron's POV!**

It's been three weeks sense Percy and Skylar disappeared. I wonder if they're disappearance is connected? Oh gods, how is Poseidon taking this? Does he even know?

It's not like I can go tell Poseidon and the other gods because once again Olympus is shut down. Only this time I'm informed on the reason why.

Apparently some syringe the gods had hidden at camp was stolen. Why they would hide something so important at a camp full of teenagers that's constantly attacked? I have no idea. I also have no idea why it's so important. I mean, it's a syringe for god's sake!

My mind drifted around as I sat in my wheelchair in the Big House. So much has happened this past month that not even I understand. First Skylar and Percy go missing. Then, I find out some syringe is missing. After that when I go to tell Annabeth and the rest of the Seven, I find out Annabeth had no clue what Percy meant by them being 'over.' Jason, Frank, Hazel and Piper are all still fighting and have somehow managed to start the biggest boy – girl war over something to do about guys being sexist. As if all this wasn't enough? I'm put in charge of figuring out who the missing Skylar's godly parent is.

I went back to the memory of when I had first spoken to Annabeth about Percy disappearing.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Annabeth!" I called._

_Annabeth looked up from her laptop and smiled before getting up to meet me._

_"Hello Chiron, what is it?" she asked._

_"I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me, but what happened between you and Percy?" I asked. I was curious to why the cutest couple at camp hand suddenly broken up._

_"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked her eyebrows knitting together. "Nothing has happened between us. At least, nothing I know of. I haven't seen him all day."_

_"What?" I asked confused. "I saw him in the infirmary today and when I mentioned you name he looked at me sadly and said you two weren't together anymore."_

_She looked taken aback. "W-What?" she whispered._

_"Maybe I heard him wrong.." I suggested._

_"Maybe. It would explain why he hasn't talked to me all day. Usually he comes by, by now. I don't understand what I did though to make him mad at me. Certainly he isn't one to go and leave me without and explanation. I'm going to go look for him. Bye Chiron." She said, before walking off._

_I sighed. 'What's gotten into you Percy?'_

**(Double Surprise!) Poseidon's POV!**

I sat on my throne on Olympus in the throne room, while the other gods and goddesses argued. It was the same thing as ever, Hera reprimanding Zeus about his mortal wives, Hephaestus and Ares fighting over Aphrodite as she applied her hourly pack of make-up, Artemis and Apollo where still having their argument over who was older, Demeter was yelling at Hades over her daughter and how they don't eat enough cereal, and Hermes was talking to his two pet snakes, George and Martha, about how they don't know when to shut up.

"Um, Poseidon? Hello? You there?" Athena's voice spoke.

I looked up towards her throne she was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" She asked.

"Um… no." I said, looking down.

"Seaweed brain. I said, do you know what happened between Annabeth and Percy before… you know." She faltered towards the end.

Very smart Athena bring up the one thing that tears me to pieces.

"No. Although, there is one thing I didn't tell you guys." I said.

That got the attention of the gods. The all stopped their arguments and looked towards me expectantly.

"You lied to us? I am the king of the gods, now tell me all the truth!" Boomed Zeus.

I looked at all the gods and goddesses faces before replying, "I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you everything."

"Don't sass-" Started Zeus.

"Go on, Poseidon," cut off Artemis.

Artemis was surprisingly hurt to find out that Percy had left. He was the one male that she actually liked, and now he was gone.

I nodded towards Artemis before saying, "The day when he went missing, I felt his presence in the water, but he didn't come visit me like I assumed he would of. I then felt a shock go through me, and then I felt different. I realized I was missing something. Not an object, but like a part of me. I was worried something had happened to Percy so I tried to mind message him and soon realized my connection to Percy was cut off."

There were several gasps.

"You don't think.."

"He wouldn't do that.."

"Would he?"

"But why?"

"Enough!" Zeus boomed. "Poseidon is this all?"

I hesitated. "No. Not exactly. I was devastated. My favorite son had decided to disown himself. I had no idea why, so I decided to go look for him at camp. When I got there and he wasn't in the cabin I noticed some of his possessions missing.

"I headed off to go find Chiron to ask him where he was, when I felt Zeus and Hades enter the camp. I went to see what was going on when I noticed Skylar missing. After Hades, Zeus, Chiron and I's conversation I heard footsteps outside. I went to look and saw Percy retreating from the bushes carrying a bag."

I paused to take a breath and briefly closed my eyes before opening them and continuing. "I assumed he was spying on us and was so angry at him I forgot what had previously happened. He claimed that he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I saw something in his hand so I asked him what it was. He shrugged and said it was nothing but after studying it for a second, I realized what he had."

"What was it?" asked Athena. I could practically feel the gears turning in her head as she added my information to what we already know.

"It was an orb of night. Where it lead to? I had no clue. But when I realized what it was, he threw it on the ground. I tried to stop him, I told him he couldn't do this. And all he did was look up at me and say, 'Yes I can, dad.' Before jumping into the portal.

"He spat the word dad at me like it was a poisoned dagger. It definitely felt like one. I couldn't believe what he had done. I flashed out of there and went back to my palace." I finished, realizing I was now quietly crying.

I looked up at the rest of the gods to see faces full of pity. Somehow that just made me feel worse. I was a god, I didn't need their sympathy.

I sighed and looked up at Zeus. "That's all I know."

Suddenly the doors of the throne room burst open, which was insane because Olympus is closed.

"WHO DARES BREAK INTO OLYMPUS?!" bellowed Zeus.

"Hello Father. Lady Artemis." Thalia came in with a bow to Zeus then Artemis.

Zeus' gaze softened. "Thalia. Why have you entered Olympus? More importantly how? Olympus is on shut down."

"The man at the elevator made an acception." She shrugged.

"You threatened him didn't you?" Artemis asked with poorly hidden amusement.

I couldn't help but smile at that along with the rest of the gods. Everyone knows threatening is dramatic. Typical daughter of Zeus.

"I might have." Thalia said with a sly smile before turning serious again. "But back to the matter at hand, the new Great Prophecy has arrived."


	9. Chapter 9

**-Thalia's POV- **

The gods all gasped in shock before turning their attention to Apollo.

"Is it true? Is there another great prophecy?" Demanded Zeus.

Apollo fidgeted in his throne uncofortably and hesitated before saying, "I recieved the prophecy a while ago, but I wasn't expecting it to come so soon. There has never been so many great prophecy's in such a short amount of time."

The gods silently nodded in agreement. My father turned to me and asked, "Thalia what is the prophecy?"

I thought back to when Rachel had first spoken it as the oracle and recited it slowly, making sure I got it all right.

**"The end of the world is soon to come,**

**for the savior of Olympus one shall become.**

**The remaining seven travel far and beyond to seek,**

**to find the item in favor of the weak.**

**The one that left must come back,**

**if you are to survive the enemies attack."**

There was a stillness in the room as the gods stayed silent.

Finally Athena, being the goddess that she is, decided to speak. "'The remaining seven travel far and beyond to seek', that is obviously Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank. Do you think the 'far and beyond' is the land beyond the gods?"

Apollo whistled, "Thats definatly far."

"Thank you captain obvious." said Artemis glarring at her brother.

"What about the item in favor of the weak? Do you think they mean the magical syringe? Doctors use syringes' to treat the weak." said Hermes.

"It would explain why its stolen. If no one stole it then they wouldn't need to 'seek it' in the first place." I piped in.

"Yes that does make sense." nodded Athena. "That just leaves us with.." She trailed off and glanced towards Poseidon.

Poseidon looked extreamly happy for a god who just found out another great war is coming. "'The one that left' it could be Percy!"

"It could be Jake too.. he left on a quest a week ago and hasn't returned." said a very worried Aphrodite. Jake was a son of Aphrodite who went on a quest but never came back.

Poseidon's hope melted away. "Yeah.. I suppose."

"Maybe it means Skylar Fray." I said. "She left, didn't she?"

"She disapeared. There's a difference." said Hepheastus.

"But we don't know that for sure." I argued. I wasn't going to let a boy make me look stupid. Even if he was a god.

"We will have to wait and see. Thalia, tell Chiron to go ahead and set up the quest. Olympus is still closed, but you along with the seven may have access." Zeus ordered. "Now go child, we have bussiness to attend."

I turned around and exited the throne room. Another great prophecy, wow. At least this one doesn't include a certain death to a child of the big three. Well, unless the mystery person doesn't help. Then we're screwed. On that happy thought, I left the empire state building and headed off towards camp.

**-Skylar/Mystic's POV- **

It has been a month sence we arrived on planet Fayez to help the Eroquay with the war against the Mariquens. The Eroquay where strange creatures. They lived in forts that are built into the sides of the walls in the holes into the ground. The planet Fayez was full of deep crevices in the ground that they lowered themselves into.

The Eroquay had the shape of humans, but with flatter faces and cat shaped eyes. Their skin was a darker shade of white with black swirls that seemed to be painted onto their skin. The strange swirls were in a weird way, beautiful, and seemed to radiate power.

We later found out that it wasn't the marks on the Eroquay that radiated power, but the Eroquay themselves. For every mark represented their level of power. They wore light brown tunics and fought with white spears.

The Eroquay were very friendly and I found it hard to picture them going into war. That was intill I saw the Mariquens.

The Mariquens lived in the shadows. They popped up out of nowear and demanded power.

Unlike the Erouquays beautiful white skin with dark swirls, the Mariquens had dark, rich brown skin that had black markings as the Eroquay's marking are powerful, beautiful swirls, the Mariquens markings are like flames, spreading across the skin like a wildfire.

The Mariquen's eyes radiate hate. They have nothing but pure loathing towards those who go against them. They also fight with spears, but theirs are pure black.

The battle went better then I had expected it too. We were able to communicate thanks to a blessing from Chaos that alows us to understand every language. We helped the Eroquays claim victory, mourned with them, and now we were getting ready to leave.

"I have to admit, I'm going to miss this place." said Titan, looking up at the sky.

The four suns were setting, one going east, north, south and west, causing the sky to go purple in the center and fade into a yellow. Yes, they had four suns, and yes their sky was purple.

I nodded in agreement before realising he wasn't looking at me and saying, "Same here. This world is so different from ours."

"Ours." Titan looked towards me. "Ours as in Earth? or Chaos planet?"

"Both." I said. It was true, Chaos planet and Earth carried similarities although they weren't the same. Neither was compared to planet Fayez, but Chaos was still by far the best.

I looked back towards the Chaos ship. The rest of the army was alredy inside, getting ready for take off. I sighed. "We should go. As much as Iove this place, I miss our home."

Titan nodded. "You're right."

We walked onto the ship to find the army already asleep aside from Huntress.

She looked up as we entered. "They're out alredy. I was talking to Angel when I noticed she had fallen asleep. When I looked around the rest were asleep as well."

Titan laughed, "Talking the team to sleep now, are you?"

I smiled at his joking tone even though it was clear he wanted to sleep as well. Huntress must of saw it too because her glare melted away and she said, "Why don't you take a nap?"

I nodded, "Go to sleep, I'm capable of setting our destination."

He looked ready to protest but he sat down and reclined his chair back before buckeling up and falling asleep.

I smiled. He looked so innocent sleeping. Younnger, too. When he was awake he was a commander, fierce, strong, trustworthy. When he was asleep it seemed as if all his worries went away along with his fierce attitude, and left an innocent boy in its place.

Me and Titan have become close in the past four months. He has become the big brother anygirl would want. I'm not sure what I'd do without him.

I left Huntress and the sleeping army and went to the control room. I sat in my seat and buckled up, before turning the ship on.

"Welcome Commander Mysitc. Destination?" Spoke the auto-voice.

"Destination, Chaos Head Quarters." I spoke.

"Destination set, buckle up."

The ship sped off at the amazing speed I'm not yet used to, before the force released its grip on me.

"You are free to move around the ship. Destination should be reached in aproximately 15 minutes."

I sighed and shut my eyes, falling into another demi-god dream filled sleep.

**One Earth Week = One Month for the army **


End file.
